Medical devices known as catheters or cannulas (hereinafter referred to generally as catheters) are commonly used for administering medicines into the body or extracting body fluids from the body. Normally, a catheter comprises a thin tube to be inserted into the body, the tube ending in a connector, adapter, Y-termination or other applicable termination designed to remain outside the body and facilitate the coupling of a wide variety of external fluid removal or insertion devices such as a bag, a syringe or a bottle. Frequently, in order to facilitate insertion of the catheter into the body, the catheter is supplied with an applicator. For example, the catheter can be supplied with an internal needle with a sharpened tip extending outwardly from inside the catheter tube; once the needle tip punctures the skin, the catheter and needle are jointly and percutaneously inserted into the appropriate body part, and the needle is then gently pulled outward and removed from within the catheter so that one end of the catheter tube remains inside the body and the opposite end of the catheter, often including a terminal adapter, remains outside the body allowing for coupling of fluid removal or insertion devices.
For instance, intravenous catheters are generally used for extracting blood from a vein and, especially, for the administration of medicines or fluids to a vein. Peripheral venous catheters are the most commonly used intravenous catheters, providing access to peripheral veins on the arm, leg or hand. Central venous or arterial catheters for inserting or removing fluids from a central vein or artery, respectively, are also known in the art. In general, intravenous catheters are normally comprised of a thin flexible tube manufactured from a suitable plastic material, such as Teflon or the like, the tube ending in a terminal adapter for attaching an extension tube or other suitable medical device or apparatus. Normally, intravenous catheters are inserted into the vein with help of an internal syringe, which is removed once the catheter has been inserted and correctly placed. Intravenous catheters, and particularly peripheral venous catheters, should not restrict the patient from moving the arm, hand, leg or other body part to which the catheter is attached, while guaranteeing secure stabilization of the catheter onto the skin.
In another example, epidural catheters are commonly used in the anesthesiology field in order to provide access to the spine and allow for administration of epidural anesthesia. Similarly to intravenous catheters, epidural catheters generally comprise a thin, elongated flexible tube ending in a terminal adapter. The tube is inserted in the body and into the specific area of the spine with help of a relatively long internal syringe, which is removed once the catheter is set in place. The terminal adapter remains outside the body. A low resistance syringe or other applicable device may be attached to the terminal adapter and deliver anesthesia through the catheter tube into the patient's spine.
In general, once a percutaneous catheter is inserted, the catheter must be secured to the skin of the patient in order to prevent it from being inadvertently or undesirably pulled out, as sudden removal could cause significant adverse effects on the medical procedure being carried out on the patient and damages to the patient him/herself. Normally, the medical professional secures (stabilizes) the catheter to the skin of the patient by placing a medical tape over the catheter terminal adapter and onto the skin. More specifically, tape can be placed covering the terminal adapter practically in its entirety, such as in the event that the terminal adapter is cylindrical or slightly truncoconical. Alternatively, more sophisticated terminal adapters include two opposite side wings extending from a terminal adapter main body, the side wings providing a flat surface on which to attach the tape without compromising the terminal adapter main body.
The use of medical tape for catheter stabilizing presents significant drawbacks. In the first place, placing the tape on the catheter is time consuming and non-convenient to the healthcare provider. In addition, the tape must be removed in order to access, manipulate and replace the catheter, thereby requiring new tape to be attached once the catheter is ready for use or has been replaced. Frequent tape removal and fresh tape placement can cause irritation of the skin, thereby causing discomfort in the patient; in addition, repetitive un-taping and re-taping can contaminate the intravenous catheter insertion site with adhesive particles and increase the risk of infection in the insertion site.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to provide a catheter stabilization system and method that facilitates manipulation and removal of the catheter, saving medical professional time, causing no discomfort in the patient, and minimizing the risk of skin irritation, catheter or insertion site contamination, and insertion site infection. In addition, the catheter stabilization device should preferably allow the patient to move his-her arm or other body part and should remain attached to the skin regardless of whether the patient is moving or has moved said body part.